Dont Jump
by Scootch4411
Summary: ONESHOT! She stands on a rooktop about to jump to her demise....until she sees a spikey brunette. VERY SHORT theres only like 800 or so words in all so yeah but its pretty good for a oneshot...in my opinion


THIS IS A ONE SHOT!IT WILL NOT BE UPDATED AFTER THIS PLEASE TAKE NOTE OF THIS! ok so i wrote this a while ago but i didnt put it up and i was just kind of looking around and here it was so uh yeah hope you like it

disclaimer: i dont own anything all charaters belong to their respective owners and the song dont jump which this story was inspired by is respectivly owned by tokio hotel/ however i advise you to listen to the song while reading this youll deffinetly see my inspiration.

* * *

Red and blue lights flash below as seventeen year old Kairi stands on the edge of the rooftop. A flurry of snow drifts quietly and lands in her bright red hair. A single tear slides down her cheek and drips to the ground that sits four floors below. A cold wind blows against her already shivering body. Down below a messy brown hair boy shouts.

"Kairi! Get down from there!"

Kairi looks down at the boy and nods her head sadly. Sadly, she mutters "I can't Sora"

"Kairi stay right there, I'm coming!" he says as he runs into the building. Quickly, he runs to the elevator and presses the up arrow. Impatiently, he taps the button several more times before letting out a frustrated sigh and running to the stairs. In fear for Kairi's life, he runs up the stairs tripping on every couple of steps.

"Please Kairi, don't jump" he whispers as he trips on another step.

Kairi opens her eyes.

"Why did I even wake up this morning?" she wonders sadly. Looking down for the fifth time tonight she watches the people in the crowd and wonders which of them actually care for her well-being and which are just there for the show.

'Why would any of them care for my well-being? They don't even know me" she thinks to herself. Slowly, she turns around and once again she closes her eyes.

XXXX

Sora runs up the third flight of stairs as he races against time itself.

'Please, please, don't jump' Sora says as he trips up another step.

XXXXX

Another cold breeze sweeps through making the blue-eyed girl shiver once more. Kairi slowly opens her eyes once again and stares at the door.

"Sora..." she whispers quietly, anxiety spreading as she waits for her knight in shining armor. Another moment passes and he doesn't show. She bites her lip, her anxiety quickly turning to sadness as the hope of her prince charming coming to rescue her from her distress quickly fades into a distant dream. She sighs and looks down at her feet. a moment passes and the second bout of depression sets in. she closes her eyes and gently lets herself fall to the ground headfirst. Suddenly, a distant voice calls out to her. She gasps and opens her eyes.

"Kairi" the voice shouts again. There, standing in the doorway of the rooftop, stands a messy brown haired boy, worry etched on every feature on his face. Scanning him over, Kairi notices his chest heaving up and down quickly.

"Kairi" he says as relief washes over his features. A small smile graces his lips for a moment before he opens his eyes and worry etches across his features once again.

"Kairi, please come down from there" he says taking a step forward.

"Don't come any closer!" Kairi shouts with fear and sadness evident in her voice.

"Kairi, please, this is crazy" he says as he takes another step forward.

"I said don't come any closer!" she screams, her desperation beginning to show.

"Please Kairi, take my hand" he says holding his hand out to her. She looks at him, the fear showing in her eyes, and then looks at his hand. He takes several more cautious steps towards her until he is close enough for her to take his hand.

"Please Kairi, don't jump" he says quietly, gently. Hesitantly, she reaches out to take his hand.

"Okay" she says and she takes his hand. Immediately, Sora pulls her to him and embraces her into a tight hug.

"Thank you, thank you so much, Kairi" he says, the relief clear in his melodious voice. She cries. A moment passes and she pulls away.

"I'm sorry" she says in between sobs.

"It's ok, it's ok now" he says pulling her back into a tight hug.

* * *

AGAIN, THIS STORY WILL NOT BE CONTINUED IT IS A ONESHOT SO DONT ASK ME TO. read and reveiw... or not ur choice. i know i really dont sound very enthusiastic. i was just denied the ability to go to a friends so i could help my sibling get ready for the prom...not what i wanted to spend my friday night doing but so is the story of my life right.


End file.
